


Late Night Fantasies.

by Krystal_Twi



Series: A Bad Idea: Me and You [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cherryberry - Freeform, Ecto-Tongue, Ecto-Vagina, Fantasy, Fingering, Introvert red, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, One-Sided Attraction, Porn With Plot, Red is a secret hoarder of pillows, cheating kink?, edgeberry, eventual cherryberry, he will be the king of pillow forts!, is this ansgt?, solo masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: Late at night, Blue laid awake in his husband’s arms. His mind wandering to places that it shouldn’t . Thoughts that was occupied by a cute red skeleton that was not his husband but his brother in law, Red.Prequel toSeduction During Office Hours





	Late Night Fantasies.

**Author's Note:**

> still trying to figure out the series name...
> 
> this takes place about a year before Seduction During Office Hours.
> 
> Tumblr

It was late at night. The moonlight was trickling through the windows curtains opening. Making the darkroom light up with a silver glow. On the queen sized bed laid Blue and Edge. Minutes running by quickly as Blue’s eyesockets remained open. 

 

Blue laid awake in his husband’s arms. He couldn’t sleep. For the past few days, his mind was occupied by something,  _ someone _ , that kept his mind going. 

 

Red, Edge’s older brother. Up until a few months ago, Blue didn’t even know Edge had a brother. Edge never mentioned it, so when Red appeared at their doorstep one day, you can guess Blue was little more than surprised when this short,  _ handsome _ and roughed up monster claimed to be Edge’s brother. 

 

Since Red came back into Edge’s life, everything felt different to Blue. He couldn’t ever place his finger on to what it was though. Blue was hyper-aware of where Red was or what he was doing: How far apart they were from each other, how much eye contact they made, when Red spoke to him, if they ever brushed up against each other, anything that was about Red got Blue’s attention.

 

Red was normally shy, keeping to himself when Blue was around. A bright, cherry red blush on his cheeks as he would stutter and not meet Blue’s eyelights. He didn't even let Blue hear his real voice! His voice that Blue caught when Red thought him and Edge was alone. It was husky, a hidden growl with every syllable. When Blue first heard, it sent shivers down Blue's spine. 

 

Edge brushed it off, saying Red wasn't used to strangers. Especially strangers that were overly nice and energetic.

 

Speaking of Edge, Blue looked over his shoulder. Edge’s face, which was normally tight and in a permanent scowl was relaxed. The first time Blue felt happy when he saw it. Now, Blue felt nothing.

 

Blue rolled over in Edge’s arms, bringing a hand up to pet his husband’s cheek. Edge eyesockets forwarded, tightening his grip on Blue. Blue sighed, hands falling to the arms wrapped around him. He untangled himself and carefully moved out of bed. 

 

Blue stared at his husband for a second. Edge didn’t appear to miss his presence, pressing further into the mattress.

 

Letting out a breath of relief, Blue turned and went for his robe that hung on a hook near the bed. His bare bones like porcelain in the pale moonlight. 

 

The fluff of the robe kept most of the chill of the air off his bones. Blue tiptoed to the door, twisting the knob as quietly as he could. Making sure to not make any noise. With one last look over his shoulder, Blue left the room, closing the steel door behind him.

 

The house was oddly quiet. Red was a night owl on the weekends. Normally on their couch watching something on a low volume. On the rare occasions that Blue would get up in the middle of the night, Red would be cuddling pillow as the television’s light glowed on his bones. It was oddly a cute sight. Red would think he woke Blue up somehow, no matter how much Blue protested otherwise. 

 

Heh. Red would always carry the pillow he was holding off into his room. Soon making a small collection of random throw pillows being hoarded off in the guest room. _ (Edge suspected Red was trying to make a pillow fort. Thought that only ever got a snort from Red.) _

 

Blue heaved out a sigh, letting go of the doorknob. His eyelights trained on the spare room far down the hall. Blue placed a hand on the wall, making his way to the door. His fingers running across the wall.  Feeling each crevice along the wall.

 

At the door, Blue flickered on the lights. The room was colored jet black, like most of the house.  _ (Edge insisted on dark colors, light colors made the taller skeleton nausea.)  _ A dark red lining on top and bottom of all four walls. A television was hoisted up on the wall in perfect view of the queens’ size bed. 

  
On the floor near the top of the bed was a large number of pillows. One from every week Red stayed. Blue let out a soft laugh from the sight. 

 

Leaning against the doorframe, his hands played with his robes sash. Shifting on his feet as nerves echoed in his body. It was a shame Red hadn’t visited this weekend. Things always felt better when Red was there. Blue smiled softly to himself. 

 

_ What would happen if he was here? _

 

Heat flooded Blue’s cheeks. What was he thinking?! It doesn’t matter what Red would be doing! Nothing would be happening.  Nothing but Red would be binging some cop show. Not looking Blue in the eyes, or letting him hear his voice or-

 

Blue swallowed, his hands clenched around his robes sash. His eyes staying on the bed as his body moved on autopilot. He shut the door, making his way to the lone bed.  _ What was he doing...What was he doing…? _ When he stood at the bed, he ran his fingers across the sheets. Silky and smooth, colored a dark maroon color with black lining.

 

Blue looked over his shoulder to the closed door. Half expecting his husband to come into the door. Why was he worried if Edge walked in? When he was sure the close was clear, Blue climbed into the bed. The strong scent of cinnamon filled Blue’s senses. Causing him to groan, falling into the sheets. He bunched up the sheets in his fists, shoving his face into the covers. A moan ripping itself from his throat. 

 

Stars, it smelt  _ so _ good. Did Red smell like this? Memories of when Red would rarely let Blue get close enough for a one arm hug went through Blue’s mind. The faint smell of cinnamon always being present but overpowered by the other’s cologne.   _ Yes, yes he did. _

 

Would Edge have any grievances with Blue sleeping in here tonight? Blue guesses it was a little peculiar. To want to sleep in your brother in law’s guest bed instead of in your husband's arms. But Blue couldn't bring himself to care

 

_ What was Blue doing? This was wrong… _

 

Blue rolled over onto his back, eyelights dilated. His breathing was heavy, he felt out of breath. What was happening to him?  Blue’s eyesockets squeezed shut. With the welcoming darkness and Red’s scent, he could almost feel Red’s presence beside him. 

 

_ Red would sit beside Blue, their bodies were closer than they have ever been. They would be watching one of Red’s favorite shows when Red would suddenly overshadow him. Blue would be confused about what was happening. Red’s expression filling with fear before he would press his mouth against Blue’s.  _

 

_ They would fall back onto the bed. Red’s hands blocking his head in. They would fit together perfectly like puzzle pieces. Legs entangled in ways that made Blue want to be closer to the other. Kissing unsure, hesitate, but right. They shouldn’t be doing this. Not with Edge asleep in the next room. But they couldn’t stop. Blue couldn’t stop.  _

 

A noise threatened to escape his throat, sounding a lot like a captured whined. Hips shifting uncomfortably. He could feel his body begin to manifest. An ache present in his pelvis.

 

_ Red would lower his body so they were touching in every way. His knee wedged between Blue’s. Rubbing his body against Blue’s. Red’s hand grasping Blue’s check, making its way down his neck. Thumb rubbing against his jaw bone.  _

 

Blue’s hand mimicked Red’s did in his fantasy. His fingers not sharp or as thick as Red’s are, making a poor imitation. His eyesockets stayed closed, but his legs spread. Wanting to feel the phantom warmth of Red’s body. 

 

_ His scent overpowering Blue’s senses as they would kiss. Blue trapped between Red and the mattress. Not that Blue would mind.  _

 

_ Red’s rough hands would hesitate on his ecto skin. Unsure of what to do next. Rubbing and squeezing Blue’s hips as they kissed. Blue would help him be more direct, helping Red guide his hands. Red’s face would be like a cherry, breathing heavy as he would refuse to look Blue in the eyes.  _ __  
  


_ Eyesockets squinted in confusion and curiosity as he ran his fingers down Blue’s ecto-stomach. Blue would grab his hand, watching Red’s reactions as he would lead his hands down further.  _

 

Blue’s hand slipped between his robe, the loosely tied sash came undone. Sighing as his hand touched his burning ecto flesh. His mind pretending it was Red’s hand instead of his own. Blue’s fingers brushed the top of his mound. His hips were unsettled. Nerves racking his body. 

 

_ Red’s eyelights finally looked up, meeting Blue’s sapphire ones. “Are you sure?” Even in a fantasy, Red had his weird devotion to Edge that Blue could never obtain. A devotion he would be willing to break for Blue.  _

 

_ Red’s fingers grazed his labia, a touch that sent chills down Blue’s spine. His fingers running up and down, tips barely touching where Blue’s entrance was. It made Blue squirm. When Red’s fingers finally dipped into his folds, they brushed against his clit.  _

 

_ Red would freeze when Blue’s body would lock up, not expecting the touch. Red would watch Blue’s face. Making sure Blue was okay. His fingers rubbing small circles around Blue’s clit. Soft and gentle.  _

 

_ Blue would beg for more, raising his hips up into Red’s hand. His breathing getting heavier as he tried to keep quiet. Not wanting his husband to hear what they were doing. Red’s hand laying over his mouth, a silent ask for him to be quiet.  _

 

Blue sped up his fingers on his clit, rubbing faster as the Red in his mind pressed harder against the sensitive button. His free hand going to his summoned ecto breasts, giving it a squeeze. Biting his tongue to keep a moan from leaving his mouth. 

 

_ Red’s mouth trailed down his cheek, down his neck and to his breasts. His short, cherry red tongue swirling around Blue’s nipple. Blue would whine, head lolling to the side. Red would smile before taking Blue’s nipple into his mouth, sucking gently on it. Shivering, Blue placed a hand on the back of Red's head. _

 

 _Blue moaned louder, arching his back as he watched Red,_ his _Red._ _Red was his, all his and Blue was Red’s. Whining, Blue pressed up into Red’s body._

 

_ The tip of Red’s finger poked at his entrance, making circles on the outside of it. Teasing Blue, making the other’s vagina clench around open air. Until finally pushing in slowly while his thumb pressed into Blue’s clit. Red eyelights searching Blue’s for any type of discomfort.  _

 

Red’s fingers were bigger than Blue’s, making it hard to imitate exactly. Whimpered, Blue pulled out his fingers. He wiggled his hips, spreading his legs a little wider. Putting two fingers together, he pressed them into his entrance. The wetness from his vagina making it easier, but there was still that pleasant burn. Hoping to make the fantasy more real.    
  


_ Red slowly thrust his fingers in Blue’s small pussy. Pulling them out, only to push them in with a little more force. An embarrassing loud squelch noise was heard. Blue’s body jolted, a small moan ripping out of his mouth with every push in. Blue rocked his hips down onto the finger. Looking into Red’s eyelights as he did so. _

 

_ Red would let out a snicker, becoming bolder as he sucked on Blue’s breast harder. Giving it a small nip, tugging on Blue’s breast. His mouth’s grip not too so his sharp teeth wouldn’t leave a mark.  _

 

Blue pinched his nipple, swirling his finger over the tip. Groaning, he rocked his hips harder into his hand. Red’s scent lingered but was quickly being over masked by the scent of sweat. 

 

No, Blue regrettably pulled his fingers out of his entrance. Instantly wishing he hadn’t. Blue shifted in his spot, moving over onto his front. When he was on his front, ass raised up in the air. He buried his head into the pillows, the scent of cinnamon hitting him like a ton of bricks.

 

Blue let out a groan. His fingers going back to his entrance. Swiping across his clit with his thumb as two fingers pressed back into his pussy. Moaning into the pillow, Blue humped his hand. Images of Red in all shapes and forms flashing through his mind.

 

_ This time, Red was behind him. Hands on his hips as he thrust into Blue. Going slow but hard, making sure to hit that spot that made Blue see stars. _ _ His real voice a rumble of thunder in the room. Mumbling out encouragements as he pounded into Blue.  _

 

“Red…” Blue moaned out, speeding up his fingers. Making sure to curl his fingers to hit his g spot. Shooting electric through his body when his clit was pressed into at the same. He could almost feel Red’s sharp claws leaving their mark in his ecto-flesh, pulling him back to meet his every thrust. “R-red! Hmm!” Blue had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming the other’s name. 

 

_ Oh..oh stars…  _

 

Blue was teetering on the edge, but it wasn’t enough. Fuck, it wasn’t enough... He was close, so close. He whined. Using his free hand, he replaced his thumb on his clit. Pinching at his clit, pulling on it. 

 

_ Red bite down on his neck, digging his teeth into him. Marking Blue as his own. Blue tilted his head to the side. A throaty growl into the spot where his ear would be, “mine!” _

 

A silent scream tore through his throat. His vagina clamping down on his fingers. Blue’s body tensed up, waves of pleasure shocking through his body. His teeth clenching down on the pillow. Not once did he stop circling his clit throughout his climax, rocking back into his hand. 

 

Fluids leaked down his hand. Making a mess that Blue would most definitely have to clean up before morning. Right now, that was furthest from his mind. His knees gave under him. His body sliding down so he was laying on his front and arms. 

 

Breathing hard, his eyebrow bones were furrowed. Drool falling from the corner of his mouth. Panting into the pillows that no longer smelled of that addicting cinnamon. His soul racing a thousand miles a second. His legs still shaking, chest heaving for air.

 

His breathing finally slowing down enough for his mind to catch up to him. Blue’s eyesockets snapped open. Eyelights shrunk as it hit him. He just masturbated thinking of Red... **Red** , _ his brother in law.  _ But… he didn’t regret it. He didn’t regret thinking about Red in such a way. He couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

All he could think about is how much he wished Red was here. So this could be a reality. Both of them relishing in the afterglow. Blue wrapped up in Red’s arms as they tried to catch his breath. Sharing lazy kisses, smiling at each other. 

 

He wanted that… His soul aches for it. For Red to be there with him. It didn't matter how or when this started, but he needs Red like a human needs air. 

 

Blue had to have Red.

**~**  


After cleaning the bed sheets (along with his robe), throwing them in the washer and dryer. Blue had made his way back up to his bedroom. Opening the steel door, seeing his husband still fast asleep, not appearing to have even moved his pinky toe. 

 

Blue sighed in relief. 

 

He was happy his husband didn’t hear him. Blue made his way to the bed, crawling back into it carefully. He raised Edge’s arm, placing it over him as he pressed his back to Edge’s front. Edge’s arms tighten around him, pulling him closer. 

 

He should feel guilty. Instead, Blue felt happy. He felt more peace now than he did earlier, but also so...so…  **frustrated** . For now, Blue will ignore the frustration. 

 

Blue closed his eyes and finally fell asleep as the morning sun peeked through the window curtains. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, sorry if this seems all over the place with Blue's thoughts of Red. Every five seconds it seems like Red would pop into Blue's mind. Like wtf. Blue, we get it, you're horny as fuck, but calm down.
> 
> So, after this, Blue becomes kind of a creep to Red. Mentally anyways. This is the start of Blue’s addiction and obsession over Red. (He also becomes jealous easily when Red is involved. But he has to mask it, which results in some heavy fun alone time later. 
> 
> Red in this is an introvert. Growing up to not trust strangers, so he is extremely cautious. It doesn’t matter if Blue is his brother in law, he is a stranger. But for his brother, he tries.


End file.
